Saga de las Mentiras/Arco del Cazacorazones
El Arco del Cazacorazones es el 7° de la historia de los Piratas Fulgor y el 1° de la Saga de las Mentiras. Antecedentes Tras su dura y ardua batalla en el cuartel de la Marina de Esprin, los Piratas Fulgor deciden ir a un resort de piratas para descansar sus heridas y prepararse para entrenar. Capítulo 103: Miedo Alcetiles se encuentra solo, en un lugar donde solo parece haber un gran vacío negro. Mira a su alrededor, intrigado pero alarmado. Nada. Decide caminar un poco, pero por más tiempo que pase, no parece avanzar. De pronto, se empiezan a oír unas voces, que cada vez se empiezan a hacer más claras. ¿?: No sirves para nada... ¿?: No eres nadie. Alarmado, Alcetiles decide contestar. Alcetiles: ¡Sí que soy alguien! Las voces de repente cesan, pero solo para oir un grito mucho mayor. ¿?: ¡¡¡Mientes!!! El grito es tal que Alcetiles queda de rodillas en el suelo, cuando varias figuras sin una forma clara le rodean. ¿?: No tienes a nadie. ¿?: Estás solo. ¿?: Nunca tendrás exito. ¿?: ¡¡¡No eres nada!!!. Ante el acoso de estas, Alcetiles entre lágrimas, solo puede refugiarse en una cosa. Alcetilea: No estoy solo... ¡TENGO A MIS COMPAÑEROS! Las figuras se vuelven más grandes y se acercan a Alcetiles, engullendolo entre las sombras, diciendo al unísono solo una cosa más. ¿?: Sí es así, ¿por qué dudas de tus palabras? Tan pronto como acaba de ser engullido por las sombras, Alcetiles se despierta, con una respiración ahogada y entre sudores, lo que alarma a su compañera, a la que tiene al lado. Ora: ¿Estás bien? La navegante esta sentada en una hamaca al lado de la de Alcetiles, mirándolo con temor por su salud. Alcetiles: Sí... Solo era una pesadilla. Ora: Parece mentira, vienes a descansar y relajarte, y acabas hiperventilando por una pesadilla de nada. Jajajajaja. Alcetiles se ruboriza un poco ante esto, pero decide levantarse y salir al sol del que luce la isla de Shaphin Party Island, el resort veraniego para piratas. Una gran isla con tabernas de todo tipo, 4 parques de atracciones, centros comerciales con todo tipo de cosas y 10 playas que ostentan el puesto de las mejores de Paraíso. En una de estas, los Piratas Fulgor aprovechan el tiempo para descansar. Niya ayuda al Novato Bane, que tienen que usar un flotador por sus condiciones de usuarios, con su terapia en el agua para fortalezer los musculos que han estado paralizados varias semanas. Nekofukuro y Koa entrenan en la arena ante las miradas atónitas de varios otros piratas. Y Ora y Alcetiles estaban descansando en unas tumbonas, hasta que Alcetiles se desperto. Alcetiles: ¿Vienes a dar un paseo, navegante? Mientras se levanta y estira, piensa en la propuesta. Ora: Sí. Porque si no voy a quemarme. Alcetiles se gira hacia sus compañeros y les grita para que sepan que se van un momento. Alcetiles: ¡Chicos, Ora y yo vamos a dar una vuelta! Todos: ¡Vale! Tras esto empiezan a caminar por la arena, pero no tarda mucho hasta que Ora pregunta algo que a Alcetiles no gusta nada. Ora: ¿Que soñabas? Alcetiles: No quiero hablar del tema. Ora: Venga, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Alcetiles: Es que ya ni me acuerdo. Ya sabes, normalmente no te acuerdas de lo que sueñas. Ora: Jo, es verdad. Pero en realidad si se acuerda, pero prefiere evitar tener que recordarlo. Ora: ¿No estarías más cómodo sin camisa? Ora vuelve a hacer que Alcetiles tenga que volver de su mente. Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Ah, no. Si me la quitó se verá la marca de los Dragones Celestiales, al igual que Bane. Si alguien la viera intentaría atraparnos para sacar un buen pellizco devolviendonos allá arriba. Ora: Ya veo... Tras seguir caminando un poco, llegan a una zona de la playa con bastante agitación. Ora: ¿Qué habrá allí? Vamos a ver. Tras acercarse, encuentran un gran escenario en la arena, con un cartel que pone: "EL EMPERADOR DE LA PLAYA". Alcetiles: Parece uno de estos concursos playeros. Ora: ¿Por qué no te apuntas? Alcetiles: ¡¿Yo?! Capítulo 104: Competencia Ora arrastra a Alcetiles a una mesa con laa listas de inscripción, pero este se aferra a sus talones y la arena para no moverse, sin apenas éxito. Alcetiles: ¡Qué no quiero, leche! Ora: Venga, tienes que despejarte y moverte como te dijo Niya. ¿Qué mejor ocasión que esta? Alcetiles: ¡Seguir con el paseo, por ejemplo! Ora: ¡Qué te apuntes, leñe! Un chico oye la discusión y se acerca a los dos. ¿?: ¿Les ocurre algo? Alcetiles mira al hombre mosqueado por la discusión y le contesta. Alcetiles: ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¿?: Hablaba con ella, mendrugo. Ora deja de empujar a Alcetiles para ver al chico, pero al verlo queda prendada. El chico es bastante alto, tiene el pelo azul, unos ojos color ambar y como parece haber salido del agua, esta hace que su cuerpo musculoso se muestre más todavía. Ora: (Con voz tonta) Ho... Holaaaa. ¿?: Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Aron. Ora: (Con voz tonta) Hola Aaaaaron. Aron: ¿Tu amigo va a participar en la competición? Será mejor que lo olvide, hay mucha competencia. Alcetiles se mosquea especialmente ante este comentario. Ora: Que va. Dice que no le apetece. Aron: ¿No le apetece o tiene miedo? Alcetiles: ¡Miedo! Tojajajaja, ya me cabree. Apuntado estoy. Y coje un bolígrafo y se apunta. Aron: Tú mismo. Nos vemos luego, guapísima. Tras esto, Aron se va tras la multitud. Alcetiles: ¿Te lo puedes creer, Ora? Miedo dice. Ora: Me ha llamado, guapísima. Ahhhhh. Alcetiles: ¿No me digas que te parece atractivo? Ora: "Gua-pí-si-ma". Ahhhhhh. Alcetiles: Ver para creer. Tras un rato, empieza a sonar una música bastante animada, que indica el comienzo de la competición. Presentador: ¡Buenas a todos, piratas de todo el mar! Bienvenidos a otra edición del "EL EMPERADOR DE LA PLAYA". El concurso en el que tendrán que superar tres pruebas para llegar a ser el mejor. Una de eliminación masiva, donde quedarán diez concursantes, una segunda que dejará tres y la gran prueba final por ser... Público: "EL EMPERADOR DE LA PLAYA". Presentador: La primera prueba será la siempre siempre querida, nunca despreciada. ¡¡¡CARRERA POR LA META!!! Público: ¡¡¡YEAHHHHH!!! Presentador: La prueba consiste en acabarse un plato de fideos fritos extrapicantes y extrahirviendo, pasar el "pasillo de la piel morada", un pasillo de agua tan fría que podría volverse hielo en cualquier momento y correr por 5km de arena tan caliente que se ha convertido parte en cristal. Recordad que solo los 10 más rápidos de los 87 inscritos pasarán. ¿Are you ready? Público: ¡¡¡YEAHHHHH!!! Presentador: ¡¡¡Pues que comience la prueba!!! En el principio de la prueba, Alcetiles esta en una mesa apartada de Aron, lo que lo calma un poco, ya que no tendrá que preocuparse por hacer trampas. Alcetiles: Bueno, el picante no me molesta, pero quema demasiado. Hmmm, no han dicho nada de usar habilidades. Absorb: Termic. Y tras absorver todo el calor extra de los fideos empieza a comer, acabando el primero. Alcetiles: ¡Listo! Entre el público, Ora anima con ganas. Ora: ¡Vamos, tú puedea! Alcetiles le responde ya que cuenta con tiempo. Alcetiles: ¡Muchas gracias! Ora: ¡Vamos, Aron! Alcetiles mira con asombro detrás suyo, viendo como Aron esta bastante más atrás, pero lo que de verdad le sorprende es que también se ha acabado su plato. Alcetiles: Tsk, tengo que darme prisa, ese tipo no me puede ganar. Tras esto se pone a correr y llega a la piscina de agua helada, pero nada más meter un dedo, este se vuelve morado. Alcetiles: ¡Que frío! ¡No me puedo meter ahí! Espera... ¡La energía de antes! Fire Body. Y tras aplicarse el la energía termica en su propio cuerpo empieza a cruzar la piscina, pero nada más pasarla llega Aron y se tira de cabeza, alcanzando una velocidad increíble. Alcetiles: ¡Será condenado! Sin perder un momento Alcetiles llega a la playa donde la arena, claramente tiene pequeños cristales formados. Pero no tiene tiempo para esquivarlos. Alcetiles: Lo siento pies. Termic Walk. Y empieza a cruzar la arena absorviendo la gran temperatura que tiene, pero llega Aron y sin pensar, empieza también a correr por la arena. Alcetiles no mira atrás, sabe que lo tiene a la espalda y cualquier segundo es crucial, más cuando ya ve la meta, Aron le adelanta y cruza antes que él. Presentador: ¡¡¡Ya tenemos a nuestros dos primeros ganadores de fase!!! Alcetiles se pone de rodillas en el suelo y golpea con los dos puños. Alcetiles: ¡Rayos! Aron se acerca detrás de él. Aron: No lo has hecho mal, el segundo está muy bien para un novato. Alcetiles: Grrrr. Capítulo 105: Arena Tras la llegada de los otros 8 ganadores y que se hayan tratado las posibles heridas que se hayan hecho, comienza la siguiente prueba. Presentador: ¡Que gran comienzo, gente! ¡Pero lo que se avecina es mejor! ¡A pesar de que la siguiente prueba no pone en riesgo a los concursantes, siempre nos deja con la boca abierta! ¿Sabéis de que hablo? Público: ¡CLAROOOO! Presentador: ¡Es el gran... CONCURSO DE FIGURAS DE ARENA! ¡Como siempre, nuestros diez concursantes contarán con 1 hora para esculpir cualquier cosa que se les ocurra con la arena, y ganara quien reciba más aplausos del público, pero hay algo especial, los concursantes pueden tirar cubos de arena o agua desde su parcela para fastidiar a los demás! ¡¡¡ARE YOU READY!!! Público: ¡¡¡YEAHHHHH!!! Presentador: ¡Que empiece la prueba! Para la mala suerte de Alcetiles, le ha tocado Aron de compañero de parcela, y sabe que intentara fastidiarle. Alcetiles: Tsk, lo primero será defenderme. ¿Pero como? Pasan 5 minutos, y ni Aron ni Alcetiles han hecho nada, al contrario del resto de concursantes, que están contruyendo y atacando sin parar. Aron: Si no vas a hacer nada rindete ya. Y pasaré una cortina por todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Alcetiles tiene una idea con esa última frase. Alcetiles: ¡Claro, una cortina! Aron: ¿Eh? ¿Te rindes o no? Alcetiles: Nop. Pero a ver si puedes con esto: Crystal Wall. Y cogiendo un puñado de arena, lo esparce por el aire mientras utiliza la otra mano para usar la energía termica para crear un muro de cristal. Aron: ¡¿Qué?! Alcetiles: ¡Tojajajaja, no te lo esperabas! Consumí la Fruta Genki Genki y el resto es puro ingenio. ¿Te acuerdas de la prueba anterior? Aron: El cristal de la arena, claro. Al calentarla se transforma en cristal. Alcetiles: Suerte ahora para fastidiarme. Aron: No te subas tanto, todavía tienes que construir algo mejor que yo. Alcetiles: Pfff, chupado. Aron: Eso te crees tú. Y se pone a construir su escultura. Alcetiles: Bien, ahora a pensar que moldear. Mmmm. Fuera, donde el público, llegan Bane, Nekofukuro, Niya y Koa, y se ponen junto a Ora. Niya: Hola Ora. ¿Donde está Alcetiles? Ora: (Con voz tonta) Mira allí... Y señala donde los chicos están concursando. Niya: Mirad, esta allí. Bane: ¿Se ha apuntado en un concurso de estos? Si lo odia. Ora: (Con voz tonta) ¿A qué es guapo? Nekofukuro: ¿Qué dices? Todos miran extrañados a Ora. Ora: (Con voz tonta): El chico de al lado del cap. ¿A qué es guapo, Niya? Niya: Meh, no es mi tipo. De vuelta a el concurso, han pasado 15 minutos y Alcetiles todavía no a empezado. Alcetiles: ¡¡¡Mmmmmmm, agggg!!! ¡No se me ocurre nada! A ver, tengo que hacer algo que le guste a todos los de aquí, y aquí todos son piratas, pero, ¿qué les gusta los piratas? Espera un momento... ¡Claro! Y se pone a trabajar, pasan varios minutos, cada vez queda menos tiempo, y se les hecha encima tanto a Aron como a Alcetiles. Aron: Más rápido, más rápido,... Alcetiles: Ya casi, ya casi,... Entonces el presentador anuncia el último minuto. Presentador: ¡Estamos ya en la recta final, id acabando ya porque el tiempo vuela! Aron ya a acabado su escultura y puede relajarse un poco. Aron: Bien, justo a tiempo. Pero el otro compañero de parcela también ha acabado y quiere arruinar la escultura de este. Pirata: Jejeje, tú escultura necesita más arena. Y lanza dos pelotas de arena compacta, pero Aron es rápido y se levanta justo a tiempo para cojerlas y devolverlas, destrozando la escultura del otro. Pirata: ¡No! Aron: No es mi primer concurso, tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para vencerme. Quedan diez segundos y todos empiezan a contar. Presentador: ¡Diez... Público: ...nueve... Koa: ...ocho... Nekofukuro: ...siete... Niya: ...seis... Ora: ...cinco... Pirata: (entre lágrimas) ...cuatro... Aron: ...tres... Alcetiles: (Y ya estan los últimos retoques) ...dos... Todos: ...UNO... Presentador: ...TIEMPO. Todos dejan ya de modelar, pero cuando paran, hay algo que les llama la atención. Presentador: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Público: Awwwwww... Aron: Je, ya se han impresionado con mi escultura. Presentador: Creo que hay una figura que tenemos que ver antes que ninguna, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas? Aron: Soy Aron, y la idea de esta figura... Alcetiles: Me llamo Alcetiles. Aron se gira sorprendido, para ver una inmensa escultura que eclipsa la suya. Presentador: ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esta escultura? Alcetiles: Pues, creo que muchos no estaríamos aquí de no ser por él. La escultura de Alcetiles es el vivo reflejo de la escena de la ejecución de Gold Roger. Alcetiles: Además, si se fijan en los ojos, cadenas y armas, veran que están hechas de cristal. Presentador: Pero como es esto posible. Alcetiles: Calente la arena con mi poder, y ya se imaginan el resto. Presentador: Por mi te pasaba directamente a la final, pero a ver que dice el público. Público: ¡¡¡YEAHHHHH, ALCETILES, ALCETILES, ALCETILES!!! Alcetiles se da la vuelta hacia Aron y le sonríe. Alcetiles: ¡Creo que gane! Aron: Tsk, la suerte del principiante. Capítulo 106: Lucha Tras decidir los otro dos ganadores que pasan a la fase final, entre los que está Aron, hay una breve pausa para descansar. Alcetiles decide ir con sus compañeros para relajarse, aunque sobretodo para fardar de su última victoria. Alcetiles: ¿Habéis visto? ¡Si es que soy el nova más! Niya: La figura a sido so cool. Nekofukuro: Mis felicidades. Bane: No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas. Pero hay alguien que no está precisamente feliz. Alcetiles: Bueno, fue Ora la que me dijo de apuntarme. ¿Verdad? Ora: (Enfadada) ¿Por qué has tenido que chulearte tanto? Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Ora: Usando tu poder, te parecerá bonito. Además, si Aron hubiera tenido tu habilidad hubiera ganado. Alcetiles: ¿Pero no participo para ganar? Ora: Hmm. Y se da la vuelta mientras se marcha. Koa: ¿Enserio ella quería que participarás? Alcetiles está bastante enfadado, debido a la actitud de su navegante. Alcetiles: ¡No hay quién la entienda! Primero, que si no participo, luego porque me apunte, etcétera, etcétera. ¡Y todo por ese condenado Aron! Bane: Cap, Tranquilízate. Alcetiles: ¿Tranquilizarne? Claro que me voy a tranquilizar, en cuanto le gane a ese tío. De repente, empiezan a sonar los altavoces, lo que significa que la última prueba va a empezar. Alcetiles: Bien, por fin podré rendir cuentas. Y se marcha al escenario. Presentador: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Estáis listos para... LA FINAL? Público: ¡¡¡YEAHHHHH!!! Presentador: ¡Pues preparaos, porque tenemos grandes finalistas! ¡En primer lugar, en su primera participación, con el segundo puesto en la carrera, y el primero por haber hecho la que ya dicen mejor figura de arena de la historia, ALCETILES! Este da un paso al frente y saluda con la mano al público que le anima con fervor. Presentador: ¡En segundo lugar, el emperador vigente, ya por 11 veces consecutivas, y con siempre su gran sonrisa, ARON! Este da un paso al frente y lanza un beso a todas sus admiradoras. Presentador: ¡Y en tercer lugar... Mientras el presentador habla, Aron le dedica unas palabras a Alcetiles. Aron: Más vale que te rindas, si no quieres acabar hecho papilla. Alcetiles: No vigiles que yo sere el que te haga papilla a tí. Aron: Ya hubieras abandonado si las pruebas hubiesen sido de combate directo, nadie me ha ganado aún en estas. Alcetiles: Pues yo seré el primero. Tras esto, el presentador anuncia la prueba. Presentador: ¡Cómo siempre, la prueba final será para determinar al más fuerte, y para no hay nada mejor que... Todos: ¡¡¡FREE SAND FIGHT!!! Presentador: ¡Exacto, los participantes estarán en un ring de arena delimitado por cuerdas simulando un cuadrilátero, tras que dos sean lanzados fuera o noqueados, tendremos a nuestro... Todos: ¡¡¡EMPERADOR DE LA PLAYA!!! Presentador: ¡Recordamos que están prohibidas el uso de armas de cualquier tipo, pero se permitirá el uso de habilidades en caso de tenerlas! ¡Qué los finalistas pasen al ring! Y los tres entran en un cuadrilátero lo suficientemente grande como para moverse con sultura. Alcetiles: (Bien, ire por el otro primero y luego humillaré de tal forma a Aron que se ira llorando con un pañal y biberon). Presentador: ¿Estáis listos? Los tres asienten. Presentador: ¡Pues que comienze la lucha! Alcetiles: (Un solo golpe) Explosive Cannon Bullet. Y rápidamente va con un golpe fatal hacía el tercer participante, pero alguien le golpea la cara antes de que llegue. Aron: Flash Fist. Alcetiles choca contra las cuerdas y escupe algo de sangre. Aron: La pelea es entre tú y yo. Alcetiles: Sí así lo prefieres. RAIN OF... Y utiliza energía cinética para situarse frente a Aron. Alcetiles: METEORS. Y lanza una lluvia de golpes tan rápidos y potentes, que levantan una inmensa cortina de arena. El ataque es tal, que deja agota a Alcetiles por un momento. Alcetiles: Fiu... Fiu... Pero entre la arena, se oye la voz de Aron. Aron: ¿Eso es todo? Capítulo 107: La Estrella de Humo Negro Tras disiparse la arena en suspensión, se ve a Aron completamente ileso, algo prácticamente imposible con la fuerza del golpe de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: No puede ser... Aron: Tus golpes no me harán nada, pero en cambio los míos te acabarán. Alcetiles: Tsk. Pues a ver como esquivas esto. Pinball Man. Y tirándose contra las cuerdas, aprovecha el punto en el que más energía cinética hay y la absorve, liberandola inmediatamente para ganar velocidad para chocar con las cuerdas de otro lado, repitiendo el proceso y ganando cada vez más velocidad hasta el punto que crea imagenes residuales de donde pasa. Alcetiles: ¡¡¡A VER SI ESQUIVAS ESTO!!! Pero Aron ni se mueve, siendo golpeado por Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡Ja! ¿Eh? Pero choca contra la arena, y aunque esto es malo, hay algo peor. Alcetiles: ¡Mis ojos, no veo nada! Fuera, todos ven como Alcetiles a sido cubierto de algo negro, quedando cegado a su vez. Alcetiles: ¡Qué rayos es esto! Tras quitarse lo que tenía en los ojos, mira la sustancia. Alcetiles: ¿De dónde ha...? Bane: ¡Cuidado, es un usuario Logia! Bane que está entre el público, grita a su compañero lo que ocurre. Niya: ¿Logia? Bane: Existen tres clases de frutas, las paramecias como las nuestras, que dan diversos poderes, las zoan, que permiten adquirir la forma y habilidades de animales, y por últimas, las logias, las más peligrosas de todas. Niya: ¿Por qué? Bane: Porque son prácticamente intangibles. Alcetiles, que ha escuchado a Bane, mira con furia y asombro a Aron. Alcetiles: (¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer?) Aron: Sususu, veo que ya lo has descubierto. Así es, consumí una logia, la Fruta Susu Susu, que me convierte en hombre de hollín. Alcetiles: Así que, esto es hollín. (Se que no puedo hacer nada, pero tengo que intentarlo) Aron, con una sonrisa en la boca, mira fijamente a Alcetiles. Aron: Así que, ríndete. Alcetiles se limpia un poco la cara y responde. Alcetiles: Antes muerto. Aron se enfada ante esto. Aron: Las palabras hay que cumplirlas. Kuroi Kemuriboshi. Y a pesar de estar muy lejos, lanza puñetazos gracias a que convierte los brazos en humo. Alcetiles: ¡Ahora! Y este se agacha, esquivando los puñetazos que chocan contra las cuerdas, que se tensan muchísimo. Los puños vuelven a su dueño y Alcetiles se apoya en las cuerdas. Alcetiles: ¿Ese es todo el poder de un logia? Aron: Tsk. Ha sido suerte. Kuroi Kemuriboshi. Y Alcetiles vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Alcetiles: Me aburro. Y así varias veces más, hasta que Aron se cansa. Aron: ¡Deja de esquivar mis golpes! Kuroi kemuri o chissoku. Alcetiles: ¡Pues mira como lo esquivo! Y salta para esquivarlos, pero estos se transforman completamente en hollín y le persiguen. Alcetiles: ¡¿Pero qué?! Pero para su sorpresa, el humo no le golpea, sino que le entra por la boca y nariz. Alcetiles: Aghh, aghhh. (Me ahogo) Y cae de pie a la arena, mientras intenta quitarse el humo de la cara. Aron: Lo siento, no me gusta hacer esto... Y se acerca para darle una patada en la barriga y acabar de ahogarlo. Aron: ...pero no me has dejado más opción. Alcetiles: (Bullet Body) Y antes de que le de la patada, Alcetiles usa energía cinética y le da un cabezaso en la barriga con exito, haciendo que Aron le quite la nube de hollín de encima. Alcetiles: Ahhhhhhhhhh. ¡AIRE! Aron: Me he despistado,arg. Y este se pone en pie de nuevo. Aron: Total, en poco tiempo todo el hollín que te ha entrado te ahogará. ¿No lo sientes? Alcetiles: (La verdad es que me cuesta un poco respirar) Aron: Eso es lo que se siente cuando vas a morir a manos de La Estrella de Humo Negro. Alcetiles: (Tsk, tengo que acabarlo rápido) Aron: ¡Ahora, muere, KUROI KEMUR.... Y Aron se separa en varios puños de hollín. Aron: ...NO HOSHI KARA.... Y se lanzan desde el cielo hacia Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Tsk. Y se lanza rodando por la arena para esquivar el golpe. Aron: ...NO AME SHIMASU. Tras chocar en la arena, genera varios huecos que llegan a la profundidad de donde esta el nivel del mar,pero Alcetiles lo ha esquivado por poco. Este se aferra, hiperventilando, a no desmayarse, cuando mira el agua de uno de los agujeros en la arena. Alcetiles: ¿Tal vez podría...? Capítulo 108: Noqueado Tras el último ataque, el público grita frenéticamente aclamando a Aron, mientras este espera que se levante la cortina de arena para ver donde está su rival. Aron: No te escondas, solo retrasas lo inevitable. Pero de entre la arena se levanta Alcetiles, con una sonrisa en la cara. Alcetiles: Es verdad, acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡¡¡BULLET BODY... Aron: ¿No ves que es inútil? Y este se queda quieto, esperando a que le atraviese el golpe. Alcetiles: ...OF THE SEA!!!. Y de su espalda, saca un cuenco de cristal con agua de mar, que empapa a Aron. Aron: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De dónde has...? Pero no le da tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que Alcetiles le golpea con éxito. Alcetiles: ¿Qué como? Pues muy sencillo. ---- Antes, Alcetiles se levanta y moldea la arena para darle forma de recipiente. Alcetiles: Menos mal que guarde algo de energía térmica, pero como no funcione... Y usa la energía en sus manos para luego tocar la arena y convertirla en cristal, para luego recoger agua de uno de los agujeros. Alcetiles: ...adiós a lo que se daba. ¡Pero funcionará! ---- Aron: Tonto, en cuanto me seque no podrás volver a tocarme. Alcetiles vuelve a sonreír. Alcetiles: Aprovecharé ese tiempo. Y mientras Alcetiles está en el suelo, Aron esta cayendo debido a que el golpe anterior lo ha mandado por los aires. Alcetiles: Pinball Man. Y empieza a propulsarse en las cuerdas, para cuando Aron llega casi al suelo, empezar a golpearlo y evitar que lo haga. Alcetiles: ¡No debiste subestimarme! Pero Alcetiles se ha olvidado de usar su habilidad para absorver la energía cinética de las cuerdas al chocar, por lo que llega un momento en el que se le acaba. Alcetiles: ¡No! Y con esto frena para no acabar por los suelos, pero Aron ha sufrido un daño increíble, hasta le cuesta mantenerse en pie. Aron: Tsk, nunca nadie me había causado tantos problemas. Intenta transformarse ahora que está seco, pero su cansancio es tal, que no se puede concentrar para hacerlo. Aron: En serio, eres una rata de mar despreciable. Alcetiles se pone en pie para acercarse a las cuerdas e intentar volver a hacer el ataque de antes, pero Aron lo advierte. Aron: ¡De eso nada! Flash Fist. Y es un golpe tan rápido, que aún con el cansancio que tiene, que Alcetiles no lo logra esquivar. Alcetiles: ¡Agggg! Veo que no me vas a dar respiro. Ambos se miran, mientras se ponen en guardia, para sonreír a la vez. Ambos: ¡Eres un pirata formidable! Y se lanzan al ataque, a pesar de no disponer de sus habilidades. Alcetiles: DRAKE PUNCH. Aron: FLASH FIST. Y ninguno esquiva el golpe, recibiendolos directamente, para luego seguir golpeándose sin descanso. Alcetiles: (¡No voy a ceder!) Aron: (¡Yo voy a ganar!) Hasta que llega un punto en el que ambos dan un salto atrás, se preparan y lanzan un último golpe. Alcetiles: ¡¡¡MASTER DRAKE PUNCH!!! Aron: ¡¡¡SHINING FLASH FIST!!! Pero antes de que choquen, se quedan completamente paralizados. Alcetiles: (¡¿Qué...) Aron: (...rayos?!) Y delante de ellos, sale el otro participante, que se ha mantenido al margen toda la pelea, para dar un puñetazo a cada uno tirándolos al suelo. Presentador: ... Público: ... Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! Presentador: ¡Qué desenlace, señoras y señores, el participante que se ha mantenido al margen, se ha convertido en el nuevo, "EMPERADOR DE LA PLAYA"! Tras un rato, se pasa a la entrega de premios. El público está super animado, gritando y vitoreando al nuevo campeón mientras beben. Todos menos los miembros de los Piratas Fulgor, aunque algunos por motivos diferentes. Ora: Jo, ha perdido Aron. Pero el resto si están tristes por Alcetiles. Niya: Pobre cap... Bane: Sí, pero yo creo que está sufriendo más ahora que antes... Y es que, al haber caído a la vez, Alcetiles y Aron comparten el segundo puesto. Alcetiles: ¡Haz hueco! Aron: ¡Pero si el que tiene más espacio cogido eres tú! ¡Sí no me hubiera quedado paralizado, este puesto sería mio! Alcetiles: ¡No, si yo no me hubiera quedado paralizado, este puesto sería mio! Ambos siguen enfadados un rato hasta que caen. Ambos: ¿Eh, tú te quedaste también paralizado? Ora está entre el público, triste, mientras mira a Aron junto a su capitán. Ora: Ojalá yo estuviera ahí. Ahora que lo pienso, ni he visto quien ha quedado primero. Y esta pasa a mirar al campeón, que saluda al público. No es tan guapo como Aron, pero su pelo rojo y su aspecto joven y atlético, le dan un atractivo especial. De pronto, el chico se fija en Ora, y le dedica una sonrisa, lo que hace que a Ora se le queden ojos de corazón. Ora: (¡Me ha sonreído!) Capítulo 109: Discusión *'Cambios en Glarehop Island': Volumen 1. Cond. *Tras las elecciones para alcalde, Cond vuelve a salir elegido, y como primer acto de alcaldía, nombra a Shiko como guardián de la isla. ---- Ya es de noche, los Piratas Fulgor han vuelto al Merry Christmas, y están reunidos a petición de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Bien, tenemos que hablar de una cosa muy importante. El resto cuchichea, viendo si saben algo del motivo de la reunión. Koa: (Susurro) Bane, ¿tú sabes algo? Bane: (Susurro) Que va, no me ha comentado nada. Nekofukuro: (Susurro) ¿Qué será tan importante? Alcetiles: ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre como no debéis traicionar a mi y la banda en general! ¿No, Ora? Todos menos Ora y Alcetiles: (¡¡¡PARA ESA TONTERÍA NOS LLAMA!!!) Ora: Pffff, vale. Lo siento. Alcetiles: ¿Qué sientes? Ora se enfada un poco por esto. Ora: Lo siento por haber pasado de tí. Alcetiles: ¿Yyyyy? Ora se enfada más. Ora: Y por haber animado a Aron en vez de a tí. Alcetiles: ¿Yyyyy? Ora ya se acaba de cabrear del todo. Ora: ¡Y siento haberme unido a tú tripulación! Todos enmudecen ante esto, menos Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡Yo al menos quise ayudarte desde un principio y nunca te he traicionado! Ora: ¿Sí? ¡Pues hasta donde yo veo, no he avanzado mucho con mi objetivo! Alcetiles: ¡Hace a penas unos meses que nos conocemos, y además, al menos sabemos donde se encuentra él! Ora: ¡Pero si hubiera ido sola, no hubiera casi perdido un mes mientras bebo agua de coco en un resort para piratas! El resto se siente un poco mal por esto, y Ora lo nota, sintiéndose mal. Ora: No..., lo siento chicos. No quería decir eso. Tengo..., twngo que ir a coger aire. Y sale del barco, para poder pensar un poco lo que verdaderamente siente. Bane: ¿No te has pasado un poco? Estas palabras van para Alcetiles, que solo aparta la mirada y contesta. Alcetiles: Bah, yo he dicho lo que pensaba. Y se marcha a cubierta. Niya: Chicos, el grupo se rompe... Koa: Ya... Nekofukuro: Ufff. Bane: Esperemos que esto no acabe mal, Niya. Fuera, Ora ha ido a una calle muy concurrida, donde pasa inadvertida entre los viandantes. Ora: ¿Qué he hecho...? Sigue caminando, hasta que encuentra un cine, donde se proyecta una película que le encanta. Ora: Hace tiempo que no la veo, tal vez así me calme un poco. En el barco, Alcetiles esta en la barandilla, mirando el paseo que hay más alla del muelle. Bane: ¿Esperas a Ora? Alcetiles se sorprende, porque no ha visto llegar a Bane detrás suyo. Alcetiles: ¡Claro que no, por mí, como si no vuelve! Bane: A mí no me engañas, se que estas preocupado. Alcetiles asiente, mientras se gira hacia Bane, con los ojos a punto de llorar. Alcetiles: Bane... ¿Por qué me he portado así? Yo no quería ser así... Bane: ¿Así? ¡Ahhhhh, lo dices por ellos! Tranquilo, lo que te ha pasado a tí creo que es otra cosa. Alcetiles: Snif. ¿El qué? Bane: Celos. Alcetiles: ¿Celos? ¿Por qué? Bane: Bueno, te enfadaste cuando Ora animó a Aron, y por lo que tengo entendido, porque Ora se puso "tontita" cuando Aron la llamo guapísima. Alcetiles se sonroja. Alcetiles: Ora no me gusta. Bane: Entonces es porque es una buena amiga, ¿no? Alcetiles se frota los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Alcetiles: Exacto, una buena amiga. Bane. Bane: ¿Sí? Alcetiles: Quedas al mando, voy a buscar a Ora para pedirle perdón. Bane sonríe ante esto. Bane: Vamos, vete. Y Alcetiles salta del barco, para perderse entre las calles para buscar a la navegante. Ora en cambio, acaba de salir de la sesión de la pelicula, mucho más calamda. Ora: Que bien me ha sentado. Ahora volveré al barco y le pediré perdón a todos. Aunque no a Alcetiles, el se ha pasado. ¿?: Anda, hola guapísima. Ora se gira para ver al que le ha saludado. Ora: ¿Aron? Capítulo 110: El hombre de la máscara *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 2: Shiko. *Shiko detiene a unos rufianes que atacaban a unos viandantes que acabaron heridos. ---- Alcetiles empieza a buscar por la zona, pero está tan concurrida que parece buscar una aguja en un pajar. Alcetiles: Tsk, así no hay manera. Talvez si miro desde los tejados la veo. Y empieza a subir un edificio, que le da una vista más amplia del lugar, cuando ve que la gente se ha reunido cerca de una zona. Alcetiles: ¿Qué pasará? Tras bajar y llegar a la zona ve algo que no le gusta nada. Alcetiles: ¡Ora! Ora está inconsciente en brazos de un hombre con máscara kabuki , del que salen mechones de pelo marrones y bermejos, y una capa que le envuelve todo el cuerpo. Hombre: Ju ju ju, me has dado trabajo, Ora. Alcetiles: ¿Tú quien eres? El hombre mira a Alcetiles, mientras debajo de la máscara sonrie. Hombre: No lo se, dime tú. Ya me has visto antes. Alcetiles cree que ha oído esa voz antes, pero ahora no sabe de quien es exactamente. Alcetiles: Ahora no caigo, pero no me gusta que hayas dejado así a mi navegante. Hombre: Tranquilo, está bien, no le haría daño a alguien tan preciosa. Pero tiene que venir conmigo. Alcetiles se enfada por la última frase. Alcetiles: ¡No te la vas a llevar a ningún lado. Bullet Body. Pero a pesar de la velocidad del ataque, el hombre lo esquiva de un salto, pero lo increíble es que se queda suspendido en el aire. Hombre: Me gustaría quedarme, pero llevo prisa. Y empieza a alejarse volando, pero Alcetiles no piensa permitirlo. Alcetiles: ¡Tú no te marchas con Ora estando yo aquí! Hummingbird. Y empieza a liberar energía cinética para intentar alcanzarlos, y tras ponerse encimande ellos, cae en picado. Alcetiles: Hawk Hunt. Hombre: Kuroi kemuri no san'itsu. Y se crea una gran nube de humo antes de que Alcetiles le alcance. Hombre: Ha sido un placer y todo eso, pero ya se me hace tarde y no puedo seguir jugando, adiós. Tras que Alcetiles atraviese la nube, ya ellos han desaparecido. Alcetiles: No... Pero el material, se le ha pegado al cuerpo, y lo reconoce perfectamente. Alcetiles: Hollín. Maldito perro traicionero. Tras esto, saca un Den Den Mushi de su camisa y llama al barco. El que lo coje es Bane. Bane: Dígame. Alcetiles: Rápido, trae a todos al bulevar que hay cerca del barco. Bane: ¿Ha pasado algo? Alcetiles: Se han llevado a Ora. Bane: ¡¿Quién?! Alcetiles: Aron. Tras un rato, todos están reunidos, vienen muy alarmados. Niya: ¿Qué ha pasado? Nekofukuro: ¡¿Dónde se han ido?! Koa: Tranquilos. Todos miran a Koa con extrañeza. Koa: Cuéntanos todo antes de nada. Alcetiles: Pues estaba buscándola para pedirle perdón por lo de antes, cuando vi barullo aquí, así que me acerque y había un tipo con capa y una máscara muy rara que la había noqueado, así que empecé a perseguirlo, pero se me escapo. Bane: ¿Pero no me dijiste que había sido Aron? Koa: Con esa descripción pudo haber sido cualquiera. Alcetiles se molesta un poco, pero recuerda algunas cosas de su breve encuentro. Alcetiles: Pero tengo varias cosas que me hacen sospechar de él. La primera es que su voz me sonó desde un principio, luego me dijo que ya le conocía y llamó preciosa a Ora. Koa: Pero eso no nos certifica que fuera él. Alcetiles: Pero hay algo que sí, y es que desapareció en una nube de humo, cuyo material se me quedo en el cuerpo. Y enseña un poco que le queda en la camisa. Alcetiles: Es hollín. Todos entonces empiezan a ver que lo más probable es que haya sido Aron, pero Koa aún así hace otra pregunta. Koa: ¿Y viste dónde fue? Alcetiles: No. Pero deben de seguir aún en la isla. ¿?: ¿Habláis de Aron? Detrás, el mismo chico que gano la competición, ha escuchado un poco la conversación. Alcetiles: Sí. ¿No sabrás donde están? ¿?: Sí, justo venía a decíroslo. Capítulo 111: Alianza *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 3: Kero *Kero atiende a los heridos con una máscara de payaso puesta para no asustarlos. ---- Alcetiles: ¿Decirnos el qué? ¿?: Pues, estaba caminando por el puerto de la otra parte de la isla, y vi a Aron cargando a la chica de pelo rosa a su barco, y me parecio extraño por dos cosas. Alcetiles: ¡Era Ora! ¡Qué más sabes, estoooo! ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿?: Ahí va, no me he presentado, me llamo Onigo Kasetsu. Soy un científico que por azares del destino acabó en el mundo de la piratería. Alcetiles: Ya veo. ¿Pero que más sabías? Onigo: Pues, primero me pareció extraño que abandonara la isla tan de repente. Alcetiles: ¡¿Ha abandonado la isla, tenemos que cogerle antes de que desaparezca con Ora?! Onigo: Podrías. ¿Pero vais a enfrentaros a una tripulación con 12 barcos en pleno mar? Alcetiles: ¡Sí hace falta lo hare, no dejaré atrás a ningún compañero! Onigo: ¿Y si te dijera que yo se donde se dirije? Alcetiles se para entonces. Alcetiles: ¿Lo sabes? Onigo: Tal vez hayas oido el rumor que circula por la isla hace unas semanas. Koa: Te refieres al tesoro por valor de 300 millones de beries. Onigo: Bingo. Alcetiles: ¿Qué pasa con eso? Onigo: Aron es famoso por robar fortunas a reyes y nobles. ¿Crees que se resistiría a tal cantidad de dinero? Y además, ¿qué otro motivo podría haber para que abandone la isla tras años de estancia aquí? Todos se miran entre sí. Koa: Es un buen punto, pero no sabemos en que isla se encuentra el tesoro, solo se sabe que está en paraíso. Onigo: Pues según un pirata que llegó esta tarde, la isla en cuestión es la isla desierta de Achús. Alcetiles: Salud. Todos: ¡¿Qué no ha estornudado, que es el nombre de la isla?! Alcetiles: ¿Pero sin Ora como llegaremos? Todos se miran, sabiendo que ninguno sabe navegar. Además que Ora tenía su Log Pose. Onigo: Veo que necesitáis ir allí. ¿Qué os parece un trato? Alcetiles: ¿Trato? Onigo: Yo necesito dinero para mi profesión de científico, y vosotros solo queréis recuperar a vuestra amiga, ¿no? Alcetiles: Te daré los 300 millones si nos ayudas a llegar. Onigo: Tampoco os pido los 300, con 100 me conformo, pero necesito ayuda también para llegar al tesoro y superar las trampas. Alcetiles: Que sí, que sí. Pero dinos ya como podemos llegar. Onigo: ¿Te acuerdas del pirata que llegó esta tarde? Alcetiles: Sí. Onigo: Tiene un Eternal Pose de la isla. Tenemos que quitárselo. Bane: Pero... Alcetiles: Dinos donde está y se lo quitaremos. Más tarde, se encuentran delante de un barco enorme con una bandera de una calavera con las dos manecillas de un reloj. Alcetiles: ¿Es aquí? Onigo: Sí. El barco de los Piratas Puntuales. Alcetiles piensa un poco que plan seguir. Alcetiles: Bien, necesito apoyo para infiltrarnos y luchar en caso de extrema necesidad. Así que necesitare a Niya y Koa. Bane: ¿Vosotros 3 solos? Alcetiles: Cuantos menos seamos mejor, además, las habilidades de Niya y Koa dan apoyo de las dos formas. Nekofukuro: Nosotros estaremos aquí por si necesitáis apoyo. Bane: Sí, que remedio. Onigo: El Eternal Pose tiene que estar en el almacen de tesoros. Alcetiles: Esta bien. ¿Preparados chicos? Niya y Koa: ¡Sí! Alcetiles: Pues vamos allá. Capítulo 112: Infiltración *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 4: Música. *En el pueblo, una melodía seductora recorre las cayes, captando la atención de los que se hallan en ellas. ---- Tras infiltrarse dentro del barco transformados en ratones, gracias a la habilidad de Niya, empiezan a recorrer los pasillos buscando lo que pueda ser la sala del tesoro. Niya: Este barco es inmenso. Alcetiles: La verdad es que sí, sera 5 veces más que el nuestro. Koa: Pero hay algo raro. Alcetiles: ¿El qué? Koa: Mira alrededor. Alcetiles mira, pero por más que busca solo ve los largos pasillos. Alcetiles: Yo no veo nada. Koa: Exacto, desde que entramos no hemos visto a nadie. ¿No crees qhe debería haberbmás gente en un barco tan grande? Alcetiles: Tal vez solo sea fachada. Koa: Puede, pero lo dudo mucho... Alcetiles traga, sabiendo lo que Koa quiere decir. Alcetiles: Bueno, sigamos adelante. Por muchos pasillos que recorran, por muchas salas en las que entren, no ven a nadie. Alcetiles: Cada vez me gusta menos, preparaos para cualquier emboscada. Pero en realidad, hay alguien, o algo que les observa sigilosamente. Tras un rato, llegan a la última sala del barco, que resulta ser un enorme comedor, en el que tampoco hay nada. Alcetiles: Esto es increíble, aquí no hay nada interesante. ¿Dónde estará ese maldito Eternal Pose? Koa: No lo se, pero debemos haber pasado algo por alto. ¿Se te ocurre algo, Niya? Niya: Misi misi misi. Pero Niya ha dejado de prestar atención y esta hablando, ¿a un agujero? Koa: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Niya: Es que he visto a un gatito de ojos rojos aquí dentro, pero es tímido. Alcetiles y Koa miran con más detenimiento el hueco, para ver algo que no les gusta nada. Alcetiles: Niya. Niya: ¿Qué? Alcetiles: ¿Sábes que somos pequeños y ratones, no? Niya: Sí. Alcetiles: Pues yo que tú me apartaría. Niya: ¿Por qué? Alcetiles: Primero porque los gatos comen ratones, pero lo segundo y más importante. ¿Existen gatos más pequeños que un ratón? Niya se queda pensativa un momento. Niya: ¡¡!! Alcetiles: Te has dado cuenta. Niya: ¡Pero si este gatito no me va a hacer nada! Alcetiles: ¡¿QUÉ NO ES UN GATO?! Pero para el infortunio de los piratas, el grito hace que el animal del agujero agarre a Niya con su cola y se la lleve. Koa: ¡Niya! Pero del agujero sale otra bestia como la que se ha llevado a Niya. Koa: ¡Maldita rata! Una gran rata, para su tamaño actual, acaba de salir del agujero, y enseña con fiereza sus dientes incisivos. Alcetiles: ¡Cuidado Koa! Koa: Vete por la ratera. Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Koa: Mira que lleva la rata. Alcetiles la mira, y ve como la rata lleva un gran anillo de rubi atorado en su cuerpo. Koa: Debe poderse llegar a la sala de los tesoros por la ratera. De paso, rescata a Niya. Yo me encargo de esta. Alcetiles: Bien, lo dejo a tu cargo. Y se escabulle con cuidado de que la rata no se fije en él. Koa: ¡Eh, rata! Vas a caer en la ratonera. Dentro de la ratera, Alcetiles avanza rápidamente, esquivando algún que otro agujero en el suelo, pero al saltar uno, hay un brillo dorado que le ciega. Alcetiles: ¿No será? Al mirar por el agujero, ve una gran sala llena de monedas de oro. Alcetiles: Bingo. Pero cuando va a saltar, recuerda a su compañera. Alcetiles: Espera, antes está rescatar a Niya. Pero de lo más hondo de la ratera, se olle el grito de dolor más ruidoso que puede producir una rata. Alcetiles: ¿Tenía que salvar a Niya o al animal? Bueno, veo que se las puede arreglar sola. Y salta a la sala que hay debajo. Alcetiles: Bien, lo primero es buscar la brújula. Tras mirar un poco la ve, encima de una gran mesa, pero se da cuenta de algo. Alcetiles: ¡Rayos! Así, siendo un ratón no puedo cogerla. Entonces se le ocurre un plan. Alcetiles: Es arriesgado, pero es mi única opción. Y se pone a roer una de las paredes. Alcetiles: (Puaj, que mal sabe esto) Tras un rato, consigue hacer un huego por donde entra el agua y lo empapa, acabando los efectos de la habilidad de Niya. Alcetiles: Bien, ahora a cogerla y salir pitando. Pero en cuanto la coge, un montón de oro de al lado se desprende, mostrando a una persona que se acaba de despertar y mira a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Estoooooo. ¿Servicio de limpieza de Eternal Pose? Capítulo 113: La rata vs el ratón *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 5: A bordo. *Los que escuchan la música se ven atraidos a un gran galeón con una bandera negra. ---- Koa se encuentra frente a frente a la gran rata negra, que espera el momento adecuado para lanzarse encima de él. Koa: Bueno, creo que acabaré esto rápido. Invocation. Pero al invocar a Kao, este también es un ratón. Koa: Ehhhh... La rata al ver que la superan en número, empieza a bufar y ponerse violenta. Koa: Bueno, probemos a ver si la podemos asustar. Kao: A ver, Cat Transformation. Y Kao se transforma en un gato, pero el tamaño tan reducido que tiene hace que no imponga. Kao: Creo que no sirve de nada. Pero la rata, al ver como su rival ha cambiado de forma, se lanza directamente a por él. Rata: ¡Hiiiiic! Y al no tener miedo de Kao, hace que al morderlo, desaparezca inmediatamente, lo que deja solo una opción a Koa. Koa: Bien, tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Pero cuando intenta cojer su espada, se da cuenta que su condición de ratón no se lo permite, lo que lo alarma en gran medida. Koa: Mmmm. ¿Lo dejamos en empate y tan contentos? Pero la rata solo se lanza hacia él. Rata: ¡Hiiiiic! Koa empieza a correr, intentando huir de la rata, pero es más rápida y solo la deja atrás cuando hace giros bruscos, así que se pone a evitarla entre las patas de la mesa del comedor. Koa: ¡¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?! Entonces se fija en la gran encimera que hay. Koa: Si la subo, ella no me podrá alcanzar ni seguir. Entonces se prepara, y en el momento justo, se lanza a correr para luego trepar el gran armario. Koa: Bien. Ahora ya no me podrá seguir. La rata intenta trepar, pero su gran peso, y el anillo que lleva en el torso la desestabilizan. Koa: Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que venga Alcetiles y Niya. Pero la rata, cambia de estrategia, y empieza a agarrarse de los picaportes con la cola para balanzearse e ir subiendo, para sorpresa de Koa. Koa: ¿Eso es una rata o una zarigüella? Como ve que la rata casi ha llegado, no le queda otra que saltar al suelo. Koa: ¡Jerónimo! Y aterriza bien, pero la rata no se queda atrás y le sigue. Koa, desesperado, decide subirse a la mesa, pero al tirar del mantel para subir, tira varios cubiertos, como cuchillos y tenedores. Pero a su suerte los esquiva. Tras subir, se prepara para ver por donde puede huir a continuación, pero la rata parece que no le sigue. Koa: Qué raro. Al mirar debajo, ve algo genial. La rata está atrapada tras que un tenedor halla pasado entre ella y el anillo, lo que le impide moverse. Koa: Vaya, vaya. Y este baja, ya que ahora es seguro. Koa: Parece que la vanidad y la codicia también le hacen pasar malos ratos a las ratas. Pero la rata se está revolviendo en su cautiverio. Koa: Bueno, está claro que igualmente, no hubieras tenido nada que hacer, así que te perdonaré la vida y cuando vuelva a mi forma te liberaré. Y se da la vuelta para meterse en la ratera, pero entonces la rata se libera al quitarse el anillo del coatado, permitiendole volver a la acción. Rata: ¡Hiiiiic! Koa se da la vuelta ante el grito. Koa: ¿Eh? ¡¡!! La rata lo golpea con el cuerpo y lo manda contra una esquina, completamente indefenso. Koa: Buf, pensaba que la rata que me venciera sería una persona, no una rata literalmente. Y cuando parece que la rata le va a rematar, se olle un gran chillido de la ratera. ¿?: ¡Hiiiiic! La rata retrocede ante esto, lo que sorprende a Koa. Koa: ¿Por qué se para? De la ratera, sale Niya a lomos de otra rata. Niya: ¡Hola hermano! ¿Qué haces? Koa: Alegrarme de verte. ¿Qué haces tú sobre una rata? Niya: Me subió ella, creo que quería protegerme, y cuando Alcetiles gritó, quiso salvarme. Koa: Ah. Niya: ¿Y el cap? Koa: Fue a por tí. ¿No lo has visto? Niya: No. Koa: Eso seguro que ha encontrado la sala del tesoro. La cuestión es, ¿cómo la encontraremos nosotros? Niya: Mmmm. ¿Tú no sabrás como llegar, no? Niya se lo dice a la rata, que asiente con la nariz. Niya: Dice que sí. Que te subas a su hermano y ellas nos llevan. La rata que ha atacado a Koa, se acerca un poco a este para que se suba. Koa: ¿No puedo ir corriendo? Niya: No seas crío y sube. Koa: Si no queda más remedio... Y tras subirse, se adentran en la ratera. Niya: ¿Crees que el cap se haya metido en algún lío? Koa: No creo, sería de tontos complicar una misión tan simple en un barco desierto. Capítulo 114: El Relojero *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 6: Ojos Esmeraldas. *Tras subir al barco, son recibidos por un joven de ojos verdes que toca esa melodía. ---- De vuelta en la sala del tesoro, el hombre que está aún medio dormido mira a Alcetiles. ¿?: ¿Eres el de la limpieza de qué? Alcetiles no se puede creer que se halla tragado la broma. Alcetiles: Esto, sí, soy el que limpia los Eternal Pose, y este está muy sucio. ¿?: ¿El Eternal Pose? Ahora que lo dices es verdad, puedes llevarte el Eternal Pos... Un momento. ¡¡!! Y se despierta del todo, dejando ver que es un pirata de larga barba negra y con ropajes de engranajes y motivos de relojes. ¿?: ¡Nadie va a tocar este Eternal Pose! Para sorpresa de Alcetiles, el pirata saca dos pistolas y le apunta. ¿?: ¡Nadie le roba a Tim Aguer! ¡'Shots on Time'! Pero Alcetiles logra reaccionar a tiempo. Alcetiles: Absorb Kinetics. Y luego, el joven decide contratacar. Alcetiles: Bullet Body. Pero para sorpresa de Alcetiles, es tocado por una gran aguja que le ha salido de la manga a Tim. Tim: Funshin. Alcetiles queda paralizado por el movimiento, hasta tal punto que no puede hablar. Tim: Te avisaré ahora. Y le apunta con las pistolas. Tim: Estás paralizado por un minuto gracias a la habilidad de mi Fruta Hari Hari, y te voy a dar dos opciones, o sales de aquí por las buenas sin el Eternal Pose, o sales por las malas con plomo en las entrañas. Alcetiles sabe que está en desventaja, pero aún así no piensa ceder. Pasan 59, y tras esto Alcetiles vuelve a moverse, chocando contra los montones de oro ya que lleva la misma potencia que tenía cuando se paró. Alcetiles: Auch, que golpe. Tim: ¿Y bien? Alcetiles: No pienso salir de aquí sin esa brújula. Y tras esto da una patada en la pared, que abre un gran boquete por donde empieza a entrar el agua. Tim: ¿Estás loco? ¡Moriremos los dos ahogados! Alcetiles sonríe. Alcetiles: Yo no. Tim: ¡Tú sí, Shots on Time! Alcetiles: Absorb Kinetics. Y entonces, tras absorver las energías de las dos balas, prepara un movimiento arriesgado. Alcetiles: Ricochet. Y tras propulsarse y coger el Eternal Pose, se propulsa hacia el techo para huir. Tim: De eso nada, Chuko-hin. Y le da con una aguja más grande, y justo cuando impacta en Alcetiles, dispara. Tim: Shot in Time. Pero alguien se mete en medio de la bala. Kao: Spectral Shield. Y tras esto, Koa pone su espada en el cuello de Tim y Alcetiles al segundo hace un agujero en el techo. Koa: Te vienes con nosotros. ¿No, cap? Alcetiles: Sí. Puede sernos útil. Koa: Pero una cosa. ¿No habías ido por Niya? Alcetiles: Sí, pero vi el tesoro, y pensé que Niya es fuerte, así que... Koa: Luego hablamos. Tras salir del barco, junto a Tim y la brújula, este se hunde al entrarle demasiada agua. Alcetiles: Lo siento por tú barco. Tim: Lo que debería haberse hundido es esa brújula maldita. Onigo siente curiosidad por esto último. Onigo: ¿Maldita? Tim: Perdí a todos mis camaradas por el maldito tesoro al que me condujo esa brújula, por eso iba a enterrarla mañana aquí, para que nadie pasará por lo mismo. Onigo: ¿Pero ibas a enterrarla en un lugar donde todos son piratas que buscan tesoros a cualquier precio? Tim piensa un poco. Tim: Tal vez no era la mejor idea. Onigo: Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que tenemos ya la brújula, y encima tenemos a alguien que nos puede decir que nos vamos a encontrar. Alcetiles: ¿A quién? Onigo: ¿Cómo qué a quién? Pues a Tim. Tim: Yo no pienso soltar prenda. Onigo: Eso ya lo veremos. Tim traga saliva ante este comentario. Onigo: Pero ya que tenemos la brújula podemos acortar distancia en lo que le sonsacamos. Alcetiles: ¿Quieres decir que vamos a zarpar? Onigo asiente. Alcetiles: Ya era hora. (Por qué he tenido que pronunciar Ora). ¡Chicos, preparaos para zarpar rumbo a Salud. Todos: ¡¡¡ACHÚS!!! Alcetiles: ¡Eso, pero vámonos ya! Capítulo 115: Capturada *'Cambios en Glarehop Island'. Volumen 7: Trato. *La música de repente dice algo como: "Sí querés oír más música uniros a mí". A lo que la gente acepta. ---- En algún lugar, una chica se despierta, aunque no puede ver nada ni moverse. Se trata de Ora. Ora: Ay, mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿?: Vaya, te has despertado. Bueno, aquí no molestas. La voz parece ser de un niño joven o adolescente. Ora: Disculpa. ¿Quién eres? ¿?: No puedo decírtelo. Ora: Oh. Al menos puedes decirme donde estoy, no. ¿?: Bueno, vamos rumbo a Achús. Ora: Salud. ¿A dónde dices que vamos? ¿?: No, es la isla, se llama Achús. Ora: A vale. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer allí? ¿?: Vamos por un tesoro, y tú nos seras de ayuda. Ora: ¿Cómo? ¿?: No puedo decírtelo, si no el jefe se enfadar. Ora: ¿El jefe? ¿?: Sí, seguramente le hayas visto. Ora: ¿El tipo de la máscara? ¿?: Exacto. Pero tranquila. No te haremos daño. Además, tenemos información de que tus amigos vienen hacia aquí. Ora: ¡Mis compañeros! El grito sobresalta al vigilante. ¿?: ¿Qué te pasa? Ora: Pelee con ellos, bueno, con uno, y no pude disculparme. ¿?: Pues yo creo que ellos te han perdonado. Ora: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿?: Uno de tus compañeros, un chaval de pelo rubio, intento salvarte. Ora: (De pelo rubio. ¿Sería Alcetiles? No, debió ser Koa). ¿Podrías darme más detalles? ¿?: Mmmm, pues iba vestido con una blusa muy fina y llevaba zapatos morados. Ora: ¡Era Alcetiles! ¿?: Y que pasa con eso. Ora: Que se enfado conmigo por fijarme en otros chicos. ¿?: Celos, ¿eh? Ora: No, no. Fue porque él es el capitán, y debería hacerle más caso. Por algo me ayudará a cumplir mi sueño. ¿?: No se por qué las personas son como tú y ese amigo tuyo. El amor no tiene complicación. Hay o no hay. Y te lo aseguro, cuando hay lo sabes. Ora: En serio, no siento nada por él. ¿?: Sí tú lo dices. A veces los flechazos dan de lleno, pero si el receptor evita la herida, acabará haciéndose más daño. Ora: ¿Tú crees? ¿?: Sí, lo he visto un millar de veces. Ora: ¿Y tú has amado? ¿?: ¿Yo? Yo no tengo derecho a amar. Ora: ¿Por qué? ¿?: ¿Por qué? Porque si me vieras huirías de mí. A parte de otra razón que no te puedo contar. Ora: Entiendo. Pero seguro encontrarás a alguien al final. Aunque Ora no lo ve, hace que el guardián se sonroje. ¿?: Bueno, te he dejado fruta y pan a tu lado. Come cuanto gustes. Ora: Gracias, eres muy amable. En otra parte, el Merry Christmas comienza a navegar rumbo a su destino. Alcetiles, mira por la borda. Alcetiles: (Ya vamos, aguanta). Onigo: ¿Problemas? Onigo se ha acercado a Alcetiles al verlo mirar sin rumbo el horizonte. Alcetiles: No, solo me autoconfortaba pensando en que la salvaremos. Onigo: Ya veo, debes quererla mucho. Alcetiles: ¡Y dale con eso, Ora es solo una gran amiga! Onigo: Sí tú lo dices. En realidad venía a pedirte otra cosa. Alcetiles: Lo que quieras. Onigo: He visto una sala vacía en el barco, y me preguntaba si me dejarías hacerla mía durante el trayecto. Alcetiles: Claro. ¿Que vas a hacer ahí dentro? Onigo: Soy científico, hago "cosas" para ayudar. Y quiero preparar algunas "cosas" para lo que se avecina. Alcetiles: Entiendo. Sin querer, Alcetiles vuelve a mirar el horizonte. Onigo: Tranquilo, seguro que estará bien. Alcetiles: Gracias. Yo también se que esta bien. Onigo: Pronto los alcanzaremos y salvaremos, te lo prometo. Alcetiles: Exacto, la salvaremos. 250px Categoría:Arcos Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516